Love Contract Special : Rien ne se termine
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Voici un petit one-shot reprenant les personnages finaux de Love Contract ( LIRE LA FIC AVANT ), Clark et Alexander. En guise de cadeau pour vous ! Qui est Clark exactement ? Vous allez le découvrir !


_Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai pensé qu'un petit épisode hors série vous ferait plaisir ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ce one-shot sur Love Contract ! J'espère qu'il vous divertira._

_Disclaimer : Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur d'origine, Yana Toboso. _

**Love Contract Special**** : Rien ne se termine**

Le soleil brillait depuis plusieurs jours déjà sur la capitale française, baignant dans une chaude et vive lumière. Les habitants de la plus belle ville du monde étaient de sortie afin de profiter de ce magnifique temps. Chaucun avait revêti ses habits d'été. Rares étaient les coins d'herbe encore libres. Les gens de bonnes familles sortaient également de leurs résidences pour se laisser aller à quelques activités extérieures, en résumé la capitale était en effervescence.

Dans ces rues pavées, un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ans aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains marchait tranquillement, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Un bandage cachait son oeil gauche. La vie semblait paisible pour lui. Il était vêtu d'un gilet, d'une chemise et d'un short. Un joli noeud couleur or ceinturait son cou, il s'agissait d'une tenue légère adaptée à la météo. Clark comptait bien profiter du superbe temps qui durait depuis une semaine maintenant. N'ayant pas pu sortir plus tôt, trop pris par son travail à la société Springfield, le jeune comte entendait bien s'amuser un peu.  
A ses côtés, un homme tout de noir vêtu marchait. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, et ses cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon étaient attachés par un petit ruban bleu foncé et revenaient sur le haut de son torse. Alexander accompagnait son jeune maître où qu'il aille. Il était comme son ombre. Les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers un parc aussi bien magnifique qu'immense : le parc des Buttes-Chaumont réalisé depuis une dizaine d'années. Alexander déposa une couverture sur l'herbe, au bord d'un point d'eau, Clark s'y assit et le majordome resta debout.

- Assis toi Alexander. fit le jeune maître. C'est un ordre.  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

L'homme en noir s'assit sur l'herbe. Un doux parfum de verdure et d'eau flottait. Lorsqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, les deux britanniques ne montraient aucun signe d'affection, ils avaient un comportement digne d'un duo maître/majordome. Mais quand ils étaient de retour à leur résidence, ils s'échangeaient baisers et passion. Le jeune comte était le gérant de la compagnie Springfield, spécialisée dans les sucreries. Cela demandait beaucoup de travail, d'attention et de temps. Mais heureusement, il pouvait compter sur son majordome pour l'aider à décompresser. Alexander était toujours là pour lui.

Clark regardait les passants, un air froid au visage. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un vieil homme agé d'envrion 75 ans, accompagné d'un homme ressemblant fort à un majordome. L'homme vint vers lui.

- Excusez moi, vous ne seriez pas le Comte Springfield ? fit l'homme.  
- Oui, c'est bien moi. répondit Clark. Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?  
- Je suis le Comte Alois Trancy.

Le comte Trancy ? Ce qui expliquerait la présence d'un majordome, et son fort accent britannique. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à rencontrer un comte anglais dans le même parc que lui. De plus le vieux semblait bien bavard malgré son age, sa tranquillité semblait compromise.

Les deux comtes discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Alois regardait Clark d'une manière étrange : par moment il le dévisageait, le mettant mal à l'aise.

- Vous me rappellez quelqu'un. fit Alois.  
- Ah, pourrais-je savoir qui ?  
- Le comte Ciel Phantomhive.

Le comte Ciel Phantomhive ? Clark sembla perturbé à l'entente de ce nom. Il avait souvent entendu parler de lui, il était à la tête de l'illustre compagnie Phantom, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il avait été retrouvé inanimé dans son lit, habillé d'un costume de deuil. La cause de sa mort n'avait pu être déterminée et tout le monde supposait qu'il était mort de vieillesse. Personne n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de son majordome qui semblait s'être évaporé. Personne ne pouvait dire s'il était encore en vie. Etrangement, cette histoire semblait familière au jeune homme, comme s'il était lié au défunt comte. Il ressentait comme une certaine mélancolie en y pensant.

- Oui vous lui ressemblez. continua le vieux. Vous avez des traits communs.  
- Vous sembliez bien connaître le comte.  
- Il était un ami à moi.

Alois souriait, il semblait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie. Mais quelques aspects de son visage montraient une grande tristesse et une profonde solitude.

Clark se leva et Alexander replia la couverture.

- Je vous remercie pour cette discussion comte Trancy mais je dois y aller.  
- Oh je vais vous laisser alors, cela m'a fait plaisir de bavarder avec un jeune garçon aussi charmant que vous. L'entreprise Springfield est entre de bonnes mains.  
- Merci, et bonne journée. le salua Clark.

L'adolescent et son majordome quittèrent les deux autres individus pour retourner à leur résidence. Durant tout le trajet, Clark resta silencieux. Ce que lui avait dit Alois le travaillait. Mis à part le fait de la ressemblance entre Ciel et lui, pourquoi avait-il l'impression de parfaitement connaître l'histoire du comte Phantomhive ? Alexander sembla comprendre les raisons du silence de son maître.

- Saviez-vous que Ciel Phantomhive avait passé un Pacte avec le démon Sebastian Michaelis ? demanda le majordome.  
- Vraiment ? répondit le comte, étonné.  
- Oui, et saviez-vous également que les deux hommes partageaient un amour profond ?  
- ... mais l'amour entre un démon et un humain est normalement interdit n'est-ce pas ?  
- Sebastian le savait, mais il a préféré être chatié et vivre avec son maître jusqu'à la mort. Cette histoire est très connue en Enfer.  
- Mais Sebastian a disparu et personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu.  
- Il est mort. Suite à sa trahison, il a perdu sa vie éternelle et a passé les derniers instants de sa vie aux cotés du comte, par amour et par fidélité.

Beaucoup de similitudes entre la vie de Clark et celle de Ciel apparaissaient. Plusieurs pièces du puzzle étaient réunies, restait encore de retrouver les pièces manquantes et de les assembler. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Clark avait besoin de savoir, d'éclaircir les zones d'ombres, il avait besoin de comprendre l'origine de ses troubles.

- Alexander, je veux me rendre au plus vite au manoir des Phantomhive ! Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. déclara le jeune garçon.  
- Quand souhaitez-vous y aller monsieur ?  
- Aujourd'hui. Tu dois pouvoir t'y rendre en moins d'une heure n'est-ce pas ?  
- Si vous m'en donnez l'ordre.

Clark retira son bandeau et ouvrit son oeil gauche gravé d'un cercle dans lequel était inscrite une étoile, un pentagramme. Cette marque, il ne savait plus vraiment depuis quand il l'avait. Il savait seulement qu'il était lié à Alexander par un Pacte dans lequel son âme était en jeu. Clark donna son ordre à son majordome.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux hommes se trouvaient devant l'imposante façade du manoir des Phantomhive. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté ici. Le lière poussait sur le mur, les mauvaises herbes avaient pris possession des lieux et quelques fleurs sauvages poussaient à l'extérieur. Dire qu'il y a quelques années, il faisait partie des plus beaux manoirs britanniques dont l'entretien était exemplaire.

Clark ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la demeure. L'état de ce manoir était si triste à voir. Il ressentait un léger pincement au coeur. Il se dirigea vers la porte et entra. A l'intérieur, araignées, poussières et autres saletés trônaient. Mais aucun meuble n'avait disparu, rien n'avait changé depuis la mort de leur propriétaire. Il monta dans la chambre du défunt Comte Phantomhive, suivit de près par son majordome. Et une fois dans la pièce qu'il examina attentivement, il fut traversé par quelque chose. Comme un flash qui lui était apparu. Il revoyait Ciel assit sur son lit, en tenue de nuit, et son majordome, Sebastian Michaelis à coté de lui. Il ressentait tout ce qui a été vécu dans cette chambre, qu'il s'agisse de haine, de tristesse, mais aussi de joie, d'amour et de passion. Puis il distingua un vase posé sur la table de nuit. Parmi les fleurs flétries, seules deux roses rouges restaient éclatantes, tout comme dans sa propre chambre. Troublé par toutes ces similitudes, il tituba et tomba assis sur le lit.

- Est-ce que tout va bien monsieur ? demanda Alexander, inquiet.  
- Je suis déja venu ici... J'ai vécu ici et... je suis mort ici... Et toi ? Toi qui connais bien l'histoire de Sebastian et de son maître, tu ne ressens rien ? ... Explique moi Alexander !  
- Et bien, je ne saurais comment vous l'expliquer mais effectivement, d'une manière ou d'une autre nous sommes bel et bien liés à Ciel et Sebastian. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes victime de visions.  
- Dans ce cas nous habiterons ici désormais. fit Clark. Je veux que nous occupions le manoir Phantomhive !  
- Si tel est votre désir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Alexander remit tout le manoir à neuf, plus aucune saleté n'était visible. La demeure avait retrouvé son apparence d'antan. Les jours passèrent, Clark rencontra Elizabeth, vieillie par l'age. Ciel avait été contraint de l'épouser mais aucun successeur à la famille Phantomhive n'avait vu le jour, et la vieille femme aujourd'hui, restait veuve par amour. Le jeune comte Springfield rencontra également les deux seuls domestiques encore vivants : May Lin et Finnian. Bard et Tanaka étaient décédés depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Chaque pièce contenait tant de souvenirs, Clark se sentait nostalgique. Il semblait revivre chaque moment de la vie de l'ancien gérant de Phantom. Mais il n'était pas Ciel Phantomhive malgré les similitudes, il était Clark Springfield, maître d'Alexander Abbadonis. Nul doute que le nouveau propriétaire du manoir sera parfait.

Clark vint dans les bras de son majordome et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
La passion a nourri ces lieux autrefois, et elle continuera de les nourrir tant que la mémoire des deux amants à jamais liés l'un à l'autre, persistera.

Rien ne s'arrête jamais, il y a un après. Partir n'est juste qu'un rendez-vous ...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà ! La fin de ce One Shot explicatif de Love Contract ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu centrer un petit One-Shot sur eux et leur histoire et j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas ennuyer. Je remercie tout les lecteurs pour leurs reviews, et ce petit hors série était comme un cadeau pour vous ! Voilà c'est tout._

_Je pense commencer prochainement une nouvelle fic toujours sur le SebaCiel qui portera sur la vie de notre duo de nos jours ! Si le coeur vous en dit pourquoi ne pas venir y jeter un coup d'oeil ? _

_Bref, c'est tout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :3 _  
_Bye Bye ~_

**_Becky._**


End file.
